


Holiday Hotel

by Wendymypooh



Series: Christmas in Sweetwater Series [3]
Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teaspoon and Rachel take shelter at the hotel in Sweetwater with their daughter, when their trip home to spend Christmas with the rest of their PX family is thwarted by a blizzard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Hotel

"I hope it stops snowing soon." Rachel Hunter commented to her husband, Teaspoon, from her perch in front of the frost covered window in their room at the Sweetwater Hotel.   
"I'm sure it will, Darling." Teaspoon said as he came up behind her and placed callused hands on her slender shoulders.   
Rachel turned around to face him, smiling up into his weathered, but still handsome features. Teaspoon had always had the knack for soothing away her worries and tears ever since the first day she had met him ten years ago.   
Over those ten years they had shared many moments together, most of them happy ones. A few had been bad ones, but she always had Teaspoon's support, respect, friendship, and love to get her through them. Even before they had declared themselves to each other and gotten married, they had held great affection for one another.   
"How did you get to be s wise?" she asked him, wrapping her arms around his waist.   
"Just lucky I guess." Teaspoon said, winking at her.   
Rachel laughed. "Not luck, but life experience, you mean. I hope none of the others traveling home to Sweetwater have gotten caught in the blizzard."   
"I'm sure everyone's fine." Teaspoon assured her. 'Those boys of mine learned my bag of tricks well and now have age and experience in elements like this behind them as well. They'll take every precaution necessary to see to it that their families are taken care of."   
"You're right, no sense in us sitting around here moping. As soon as Sariah wakes up from her nap, let's head down to the restaurant and have some supper."   
'That sounds like a wonderful idea." Teaspoon told her, before he lowered his head to kiss her. Rachel gladly met his lips with hers.   
When their eight-year-old daughter awoke from her nap, the Hunters' headed downstairs to the hotel restaurant, for the evening meal. They were willing to make the best of the situation for Sariah's sake, although both hoped there would be some way for them to brave the weather and head out to the K&L Ranch. To be so close to Kid and Lou and their children and not be with them for the holiday was unbearable.


End file.
